Hermione's Trials
by Jeansgirl1
Summary: Set during the Goblet of Fire. Hermione is the one who gets placed in the tournament. Love blooms between Hermione and an unexpected person. There are some changes with the contests still going to be some excitement.
1. Chapter 1

Set during the Goblet of Fire. Hermione is the one who gets placed in the tournament. Love blooms between Hermione and an unexpected person. There are some changes with the contests still going to be some excitement.

Hermione was sitting next to the train window trying to read her book, but Harry and Ron were being loud as usual. They seemed to be discussing what could be so exciting this year at Hogwarts for Quidditch to get canceled.

"I bet they are just tired of all the fights it causes," Harry said. "That would be the only thing I could think of."

"Oh yes," Ron said sarcastically. "Why don't they just stop one of the most team building exercises that the school has to offer? Just because a few students fight."

"Well, it's possible!" Harry said running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, what else could it be?"

"I think they are going to have a bunch of games to try and see who is the most talented from school," Ron suggested.

"Cause that's such a great idea," Harry replied.

Hermione had had enough. She snapped her book closed to get the boys attention and forcefully said, "Harry, Ron, please be quiet. We will know when we get to school, until then relax. Who knows what will get thrown our way this year."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron beat him to it. "Bloody hell, 'Mione, what's wrong with you? Aren't you the one who always wants to know everything, and yet, when something big is happening, you aren't even curious."

"For your information, I am curious, but after the quidditch world cup I could care less about it. I am going to change. We are almost there." Hermione got up and left slamming the door behind her. Ever since Ron had ran and abandoned her and Harry at the world cup when death eaters where hurting people the tension between the two had been high. She just couldn't forgive Ron for it. It had hurt her. She thought he would stay with them and he hadn't. Harry got over it, but Hermione just couldn't yet.

"You know, you shouldn't have talked to Hermione that way. She's worried about what is going to happen this year." Harry looked at Ron as he talked. "I mean, you basically called her a know it all."

"So what, that's all she is," Ron said shrugging his shoulders, "You heard her, let's change."

Harry shook his head in exasperation but got up to change. Hermione, who had forgotten her scarf, had heard the conversation. Her eyes filled with tears and she started to run down the hall. She didn't notice that someone was walking across the hall to another compartment until she slammed into them. They fell down with Hermione on the top of the person. She felt a strong arm wrap around her to keep her from hitting anything.

"I-I'm so sorry." Hermione stuttered trying to get her voice under control. She looked up into piecing blue eyes that filled with worry.

"What's wrong love?" Fred asked as he helped her get to her feet. She knew most people couldn't tell the twins apart but she had always been able to. See, Fred had a light smattering of freckles along his jaw and George had them across his forehead.

"Nothing." Hemione looked away not wanting him to see her eyes welling with tears again. She turned to walk away only to feel Fred's arm snake back around her and lift her off her feet.

"Not so fast. You're coming back to my compartment and we are going to talk about this."

"Fred! Put me down this instant!" Hermione kicked her legs trying to get down, but Fred wasn't letting go. He put her down on the floor in a compartment that had Lee Jordan and George along with Angelina, who was George's girlfriend, and Katie, Lee's girlfriend.

"Now love, tell us why you were crying and running down the hall." Fred sat down and left Hermione standing in the middle being stared at.

"As I've already said, nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hermione turned to walk out the door only to find it locked. She slowly turned around to glare at Fred. "Let me out!"

"Not until you tell us." Fred's eyes where filled with concern for her and she felt her eyes filling with tears again.

"Come on, Hermione, you can tell us," Katie said as she and Angelina wrapped their arms around her. Her body was shaking but when they let go her crying stopped and she straightened her back.

"Yeah, Herm'. Who do we need to beat up?" George was looking at Fred curiously as he said it. Since they had walked into the compartment Fred had been staring at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the two older girls for their hugs and sighed. "No one, George. You don't have to beat anybody up. I just heard someone say something that upset me."

"And who was this someone?" Fred gritted out. How dare someone say something bad about this amazing witch. He'd hex them. George and Lee looked at each other. Fred's tone was menacing, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

Hermione looked down and whispered, "Ron."

"Who? I didn't hear?" Fred, who had heard, just wanted to check that he'd heard right. He knew that there had been a lot of tension between his little brother and Hermione since the world cup.

"Ron, okay Fred? It was Ron." She looked up into his eyes and was surprised at the anger she saw there. Why would he be so mad about someone making her cry? He had never been concerned before. Just then, the train stopped and they all got off to board the carriages.

The ride up to the castle was short but full of laughter as everybody tried to cheer Hermione up. She had quickly become friends with Katie and Angelina after their comforting hugs. They all got out of the carriage in front of the castle. Hermione waved goodbye and went to find Harry and Ginny.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as he waved Hermione to the seat beside him. Ron was across the table from them.

"I went for a walk to cool down," Hermione answered feeling bad about lying to Harry, but there was no way she was going to let Ron know she'd over heard him. She had a better idea as to how to get him back.

Once everyone was seated in the great hall the first years came in to be seated into their houses. Hermione cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors when a first year was put into her house. As soon as the last person was sorted Dumbledore got to his feet. The hall went silent as they waited for his beginning of the term speech.

" As you all know, Quidditch will not be taking place this year. Instead Hogwarts has the privilege of hosting the Triwizard Tournament. We are to have two foreign schools joining us, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Dumstrang Institution of Magic. We will be courteous to them and hopefully make some new friends. Anyone wishing to enter the tournament must be at least a fourth year no one younger will be allowed. Now let us eat the amazing feast that has surely been prepared." Dumbledore finished his speech with a clap of his hands.

Food of French and Bulgarian culture was spread throughout the tables. That way they could try some foreign delicacies. Hermione smiled as she remembered the taste of the French food. She and her parents traveled to Paris to visit over the summer and the food there was amazing. She looked down the table and saw Fred and George poking at a snail and couldn't help but laugh at the picture they made. She could hear everyone talking about entering the tournament and brining the glory to Hogwarts. She didn't think she'd enter, but there was plenty of time to think about it.

"I plan on putting my name in! I mean you'd be mental not to." Ron was talking to Harry with his mouth half stuffed with food. "I mean aren't you going to Harry?"

"I don't think so mate. I get enough attention as it is I don't want any extra. You can go right ahead though. Are you going to enter Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione who had a thoughtful look on her face as if debating the question.

"I thought about it, but I won't decide until later. After I do some research on the matter. However I..."

Ron butted in and rudely stated "Of course you'd have to research. You can't go a day without your head buried in a stupid book."

"Well Gred what do we have here?" Fred asked curiously to George while glaring at Ron.

"I don't know Forge, but it'd seem we have a little brother who hasn't learned how to treat a lady or his friends," George answered Fred.

"If little brothers don't learn manners big brothers might have to seek revenge." Fred said in a sing song voice. He looked at Hermione and saw her blushing. Ron on the other hand was deathly pale because he knew what the twins where capable of.

"You wouldn't do anything. I'd tell mom on you two. She'd make you stop." Ron sacredly looked at his brothers when they just grinned and said 'we'll see' before they left to go to the common room.

Hermione looked around and noticed that the hall was mostly empty. " Come on, Harry, let's get up to the common room before curfew. Ron, just because I want to be prepared before I make a decision does not mean anything. I'd rather be smart and a know it all than dumber than a box of rocks." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and marched out of the Great Hall.

"That was brilliant Hermione," Harry said smiling brightly. "Did you see the look on his face?" Hermione blushed but couldn't help the smile that popped up on her face.

"Yes, I did. He looked rather like a fish, didn't he?" Hermione started laughing and soon she was gripping her sides to try and get her sides to stop hurting.

"Yes he did. Fairy lights." The Fat Lady was looking at Harry and Hermione curiously as she swung open upon Harry's use of the password. " Goodnight Hermione." Harry left Hermione still laughing in the common room.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione whispered. She then made her way up the stairs to the girl's dorms. She was tired after the long day and classes started tomorrow so she needed all the sleep she could get. However, she couldn't sleep and so she lay in bed thinking over the spell she would need for her plan of revenge over Ron. Finally she decided on the perfect one and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Fred lay in bed that night thinking about all the events that had happened since the world cup. How he had run into Hermione and Harry and told them to duck as spells where fired at them, how she'd looked as pale as a ghost when she stood back up, but she never backed down or hesitated. That was the moment he'd realized he loved her. Then there was today on the train when Ron had made her cry. He hadn't seen her do that since first year when everybody would pick on her, and then in the great hall and her comments to Ron and his back to her. He had the perfect plan to get back at Ron without him knowing. He had the vile tucked neatly in his robes tomorrow to slip in Ron's goblet. Now, hopefully Hermione wouldn't get mad.

George was laying in the bed across from Fred thinking about the events of the past few weeks and how Fred had seemed to care more for Hermione, other than just as a little brother's best friend. However, he decided to not goad Fred for answers tonight. He just hoped Fred would feel he could talk to him without expecting to be harassed too much. However, that was a problem for later right now he just needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione got up and dressed to start the new day. She then headed down to the Great Hall and smirked as she found a seat. She was ready to extract her revenge on Ron. Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall chatting happily as they took their normal spots Ron across from Harry and Harry by Hermione. What did surprise everyone was when Fred sat next to Ron.

" Hey, how is your morning going so far?" Hermione asked smiling at Fred.

Fred felt his cheeks start to heat up, but he smiled at Hermione and winked while saying," It's better now that I get to see you." He watched her face become the weasley's hair color and couldn't help but think it made her look even more beautiful.

"What the hell!" Ron exclaimed glaring at his brother then at Hermione." When did you two start being so chummy! Can't find someone more your age? I understand Hermione asking you, no one in their right mind would flirt with her." Ron was saying all this as his face slowly started getting redder and redder, the whole time he had kept his eyes on Hermione most of the time and it allowed Fred to add the potion he had been saving into Ron's drink.

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley I am absolutely ashamed of you. I thought you were my friend, but apparently, I was wrong. Don't ever talk to me again." Hermione's face was set and calm as she looked at Ron and watch his face heat up even more. She then looked at Harry to see his mouth was dropped open and he was starring in between the two. "Harry I don't expect you to stop being friends with Ron, but don't try and get me to hang around him please."

" Ron, you really screwed up this time. I can't believe you said those awful things to Hermione. Mom will hear about this and I'd watch your back if I were you." Fred said with an icy stare. He looked at George to see him glaring angrily at Ron too. " George I think it's time to head to class." He smirked as Ron's skin started to change colors. However he was confused to notice that Ron's cloths seemed to be disappearing too, until only his boxers were visible. The greatest part is that his boxers changed from red with quidditch balls on them to blue with little red hearts all over them. Him and George got up and left the great hall.

Hermione had managed to cast the spell under the table. The spell its self was simple however, the hard part was blocking the teachers from seeing the result and Ron himself, so it was a little more complicated. It was no problem for her though. As Ron ranted about her asking Fred how his morning was going she felt herself grow even more happy that she planted the spell on Ron. It should start working soon. What took her by surprise was that as her spell took affect his skin started changing colors too and she was thoroughly confused until she looked at Fred and saw the same look on his face, as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall to get to class. It was going to be an interesting year she thought as she looked at Ron's pale face and Harry's wide eyed stare as he looked at Ron in his blue and little heart boxers and his neon changing skin color. Hermione nudged Harry to get him to close his mouth and he looked at her and grinned.

"You ready to get to class Harry?" Hermione asked smiling back at Harry.

"Yeah let's go." They got up and left the Great hall going to their first class of the day potions with Slytherine. They happy chatted back and forth about the tournament that was coming and who all they though would enter. Hermione still wasn't sure if she wanted to enter or not, but the more she thought about it the better and better the option seemed. They sat down near the back of the classroom to avoid Professor Snape's attention. When Ron walked in the reaction was priceless. All of the Gryffindors's mouths dropped open and all of the Slytherins started laughing so hard they were clutching their sides.

"Hey Weasel, do you always wear blue boxers with little hearts, and my, my that pink, green, and many more colors fit you perfect. I always knew you were fruity but now I know for sure." Draco Malfoy sarcastically drawled from the front of the room. This set the Slytherins to laughing again and Pansy to cooing and complimenting Draco on his wit.

Hermione was almost laughing at the confused and angry look on Ron's face until Snape walked in and she decided to hold it in. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late Mr. Weasley take your seat. I do believe there's on by Mr. Longbottom if you couldn't find one." Snape's glare as he said this made Ron's face go even redder as he slouched down into the seat that was indicated.

The rest of the day Ron kept getting teasing remarks and Fred was joyous as he watched his brother sulk and try and find out what was going on. None of the teachers believed him when he said his skin was changing colors and that apparently, his clothes were missing except for weird boxers. They simply told him nothing was wrong to ignore all the comments and get on with his work. _I told him not to mess with her and to learn manners. This is what he gets. I however, don't know how his clothes disappeared._ Fred was lost in his own thoughts when George nudged him

"What are you thinking about Forge?" George questioned at the thoughtful look on Fred's face.

"well we've tested that potion out before and it's never made our clothes disappear like that. I'm just wondering if it's a side effect that only effects certain people." Fred was so confused as George started laughing at him and his train of thoughts. "What's so funny Gred?" Fred was really confused as George started laughing harder. They were starting to attract stares of the people walking by too.

"You really don't know do you? Did you happen to look at Hermione as you walked out?" Fred thought back to the Great Hall when they were walking out. "No, I didn't I was too mad and just wanted to get out of there to send that letter to mom."

Well George grinned, "She looked just as confused as you then her face lit up in a knowing look as she looked at you and saw the look on your face." Fred felt his own smile creep into place as he busted out laughing." Oh, I should've known she would get him back for all the mean things he's been saying. She is friends with Ginny after all." Fred was ready to get to lunch now so he could pick at Hermione some.

Hermione's day had been great, but she skipped lunch to do some research on the tournament. She really was interested to see how the tournament works and all the rule and winners beforehand. It didn't seem from what she had read that any girl had won the tournament and that was what cemented into her mind to enter. She needed to prove that a girl could win. She was set and ready to enter the tournament as h entered her last class of the day DADA and sat down next to Harry.

"I've decided to enter the tournament. Did you know that no girl has ever won?" Hermione said with the joy of a little kid at having learned something new. "No, I didn't know that Hermione, maybe if you do get chosen you can change that." Harry smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm. He might not get her joy of learning, but he didn't think it was a bad thing. Just not his thing.

"As if you'd get chosen. Who wants some know it all, weak girl representing their school?" Ron glared wit hate at Hermione as he said this, but Hermione just grinned at him and calmly said back, "Wow Ron, that is such a pretty shade of orange you've managed to get your skin to may I ask if you did it purposely to set your boxers off more prominently?" Ron's face at this reached its darkest shade of red of the day and he started walking towards her growling, "You should learn to shut your mouth up you know it all little mudblood."

"And you Mr. Weasley will learn to control your temper in detention with me Friday. We'll be sorting through different types of spiders and making sure Professor Snape has all the ones he needs." Professor Moody was standing at the front of the classroom as he said this with a deadly calm. "That is the death eater way of thinking that just because she's muggle born mean she can't do something. I suggest you watch it or you might next find yourself in Azkaban. That would be such a shame seeing as how your mom and dad helped fight against Voldemort." Ron's face lost all color at this point and he dropped into the closest empty seat and hid behind his books. "Now let's get this class started shall we."

The rest of the class passed in a blur with Hermione gaining Gryffindor 30 house points for answering questions and being able to show the spells to Professor Moody. She was starving as the class ended and couldn't wait to get to dinner then to do their homework. She found a spot near the middle of the Gryffindor table and was surprised when Fred, George, Lee, Angelia, and Katie all sat down close to her with Fred being right next to her. Harry sat on her other side and Ron across from Harry, but everyone either ignored or laughed at him.

Fred leaned over and down a little so he could whisper in Hermione's ear, "That was some fancy spell work you managed to pull off. How on earth did you make his clothes disappear without any teacher noticing?" Hermione shivered and blushed at how close Fred was, but also from having been caught doing the spell. "Well," she said grinning slightly, "if you tell me how you made that potion to change skin color I'll share my spell with you." Fred grinned and said, "deal, I'll show you in the common room later." They both went back to their meal happily talking to the people around them and ignoring Ron's moody gaze.

Later that night Fred and Hermione exchanged a spell for a potion before getting into a discussion on how their day of Ron's torture went.

"He was so mad in DADA that he started calling me a mudblood, but Moody caught him and now he has to spend Friday evening in detention with him sorting spiders!" Hermione was laughing at the picture of Ron quaking trying to sort the spiders until she noticed the look on Fred's face." What's wrong," she asked? He looked at her serious face and unclenched his jaw, before answering" Nothing is wrong Hermione I just didn't think he'd ever call someone that horrid name especially not someone he called friend." Hermione smiled, "Oh, it's alright I have it on good measure he will not have the best time sorting those spiders Friday I have seen them and they are huge. However, it's late I am going to run to bed. Goodnight Fred!" Hermione smiled one more time at him before running off to her dorm room.

Fred was lost in thought after she left till George came over and asked if he was ready to head up to bed. Fred nodded and followed his brother to their room where both of them spent the night deep in thought. One about the girl he was starting to have major feelings for and one on how he was going to get the two together because it was obvious to anyone watching that they had a thing going. They both drifted off to sleep with their minds swirling and forming plans.

Any comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you to the ones who have followed the story and the ones who have liked it so far! My chapters might be a little long in getting updated because I am very busy and only get to write on random occasions, but I will try to post a chapter each week, so hang in there with me!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as they all sat down to eat breakfast the morning post arrived with a surprise for Ron. Errol dropped a howler off in front of Ron, and he grabbed it and tried to make it out of the hall before I went off. However, he wasn't that lucky as before he even made it halfway 's voice came screeching out of it.

" **HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE NASTY THINGS TO YOUR FRIEND! I WOULDN'T BLAME YOUR BROTHERS FOR PRANKING YOU! PROFESSOR MOODY TOLD ME ALSO WHAT YOU SAID DURING CLASS! CALLING A FELLOW STUDENT A MUDBLOOD IS UNACCEPTABLE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ASHAMED! IF I HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT YOUR NAME CALLING, ME AND YOUR FATHER ARE GOING TO COME GET YOU BRING YOU HOME AND TEACH YOU MORE MANNERS SINCE YOU'VE SEEMED TO FORGET THEM! And Hermione dear, I'm so sorry for his actions. If you don't forgive him so be it, but please don't hold it against the rest of us."**

Ron finished his escape out of the Great Hall before it erupted into chatter. Fred looked smug and Hermione was beat red as she said, " I dearly wish she had kept my name out of that howler." Fred just grinned and they all headed to class.

Later that day Hermione was sitting in her favorite arm chair reading a book when she noticed the twin's heads stuck together and whispering over a notebook. Growing curious Hermione marked her place in the book and snuck over.

"This is the wrong combination of ingredients to make the nose bleed. We need to make sure that is what this one does this time, and not cause warts in uncomfortable areas." George was talking and scratching out certain ingredients in the notebook.

"I know that George, but we've tried a combination of everything and still can't figure it out!" Fred raked his hand through his hair frustrated that this potion was stumping them. He sighed and leaned back and Hermione couldn't help but admire his frame that looked lanky, but she knew that there were muscles there. She quietly crept closer to be able to read Georges scrawling hand writing.

"Well if you add lacewing instead of the doxi venom, it should reduce the problem of warts and give you the effects of just a nose bleed instead of an 'uncomfortable wart'. Lacewing should mix in well with your other ingredients instead of standing out." Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth as she spoke without thinking blowing her cover and startling the twins who hadn't even heard her approach. She watched as Fred's chair tipped over and George spun in his seat to see who had made the comment.

" My goodness women are you trying to give us a heart attack!?" Fred lay on the floor laughing as George asked the question. " Hermione how did you even manage to be quiet enough to sneak up on us? Isn't ease dropping against your rules" George was clutching his heart as though truly hurt that someone got the drop on them and Fred had finally stopped laughing and righted his chair and himself back to a sitting position.

"Well," Hermione started feeling a blush creep on her face as Fred was staring at her. "I just had never seen you both so interested in a book and got curious. As for the sneaking over it's not hard to do when the common room is so loud though Fred your fall has attracted some stares." Indeed, it had as more than half the room stared at the blushing brunet and the laughing red heads. " What are y'all working on anyway?" Hermione pulled up a chair flipped through the notebook as the guys just stared at her dumb shocked.

Fred unfroze first and said," Products for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. We plan on opening a joke shop and you Hermione just helped us with our Nosebleed Nogarts. They are designed to get students out of class with one end of a pill and free to do whatever they would like after the bleeding stops by taking the other half of the pill." Fred watched closely to see Hermione's reaction and was surprised to see her smile slightly." These are good ideas. A few minor adjustments to your Puking pastry and you'd be set to go on that one too." She pointed to the ingredient that was making the potion not work and recommended the change to make it better before she handed the book back and got to her feet. " Well boys it has been a pleasure studying with you, but the hour is late and it is time for bed." Hermione had just started walking toward the girls dormitory stairs when she was pulled into a twin sandwich and thanked. "Guys! Let me go I can't breathe." They released her and grinned.

"Would you like to help us with our products Hermione?" George asked

"When we start selling them and get money coming in we will give you some of the profits for the help" Fred said next.

"And if you come up with your own ideas we will produce them give you the profit and just take a little to cover the cost of making the products." George finished.

Hermione looked back and forth between the grinning twins and smiled. "Why not it sounds fun you can count me in." She then turned and went up changed and fell into bed smiling as her thoughts returned to scaring the twins and their proposition.

Fred was glad Hermione had agreed to help. Even if it was just to correct potions and maybe think of a few he had a feeling they would get more products done in a shorter time than I they had to try and do it completely by themselves. Him and George also decided to call it a night. "what do you think about her joining us?" Fred asked George as they got ready for bed.

"Well it is a little out of character, but in all honesty, she has loosened up a little this year. I think it will also help get stuff done faster." George said as he stretched out on his bed. "That what I was just thinking" Fred said, "Goodnight Forge." He rolled over and heard George say," Goodnight Gred."

Sorry this chapter is kinda short! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months Hermione grew closer to Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, Katie and Angelina as they all worked hard to get the products ready for Fred and George's shop. She was still friends with Harry and hung out with him, but she also knew he needed to spend time with Ron even if he didn't agree with what Ron had said, they were still friends. She didn't blame him, but Ron had been giving out evil looks and was still being a hot head sometimes. It never got to the point of where it was those first two days, so Hermione wasn't bothered to get back at him. She started noticing Harry's longing looks at Ginny when she wasn't watching him and that Ginny would do the same when he wasn't watching. She then decided that something needed to be done about the two and went to rope Fred into her plans.

"Fred!" Hermione called as she spotted him a little farther down the hall. She jogged to catch up as he stopped and waited for her. When she did they continued down to the Great Hall and Hermione decided to put her plan into action.

" So, Fred I was wondering have you noticed anything odd about your sister here lately?" Hermione cast a sideways glance at Fred admiring for what must have been the thousandth time this semester.

" What kind of oddness?" Fred's brow furrowed as he thought about how she'd been acting here recently. " Do you mean when she seems to stare off into space and get all flustered when you get her attention again?" Hermione couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her. Fred stopped and looked at her confused at why she was laughing. "Hermione what is so funny?"

"Have you not payed attention to where her eyes are at when she "Stares into space?" Hermione put air quotes around stares into space as Fred looked at her in even more confusion "No I guess you haven't. She's not staring into space she's staring at Harry." Hermione laughed again as the confused look turned into understanding. Man he's so cute when he finally figures out something. Especially when he smiles. Wait stop Hermione this is Fred you're thinking about you know you find him handsome, but really this goes to far.

"That explains the blushing." Fred grinned and looked at Hermione. "Does Harry feel the same, I'm assuming he does since you asked. I guess the question is what do you have planned?" Fred grew cautious when a very un-Hermione smile graced her features. " I don't think I like that smile Hermione it's a new one that says you have something very mischievous planned."

"Oh I was just curious as to how our Lover's Luck potion is coming along and if you want to test it? I'm sure we have all the kinks worked out and we made Lee and Katie try it out so we know it does work." Hermione grinned as Fred thought about it.

" We could do that, but how are we going to get one of them to take it? It can't be Ginny she knows what it looks like and what it does. It would have to be Harry and it would have to be in a place that Ginny isn't around so she doesn't catch on." Fred's mind was whirling with possible solutions when Hermione spoke up.

"Well we are headed to lunch Harry is already there and I know for a fact that Ginny always is 15 minutes late to lunch on any given day, and it might just be that I have some of the lover's luck potion in my bag that we can slip into Harry's cup as he gets distracted by a certain redhead we know turning blue and running out of the hall." Hermione said all this in one breath and looked at Fred as he struggled to keep up.

"And why would Ron turn blue?" Fred started walking again so they weren't late and got there before Ginny if this plan was to work.

" Well," Hermione said as she and Fred went down the stairs. " I can't give away all my secrets, but I did the same spell as I did to his boxers, but put a timer on it so it starts in about two minutes." Fred was amazed at what spells she could do and was wondering if there were any she couldn't do.

" I think the plan is a go then. Let's hurry and find a spot to put it into action." Fred and Hermione made it to the Great Hall and had just sat down when Hermione's spell kicked into place and Ron ran out of the hall to roars of laughter at his blue skin. Harry's eyes followed Ron, but he stayed seated because he knew the spell wasn't causing him any harm just embarrassment. While he wasn't looking though Hermione slipped the potion into Harry's goblet and prayed it would work right.

For the rest of the dinner Hermione and Fred watched Harry, but for some reason Ginny never showed up for lunch. They met her in the hallway and she had a big red print across her face.

"I fell asleep in the library." Ginny was panting and looked at the others faces. "I missed lunch too!" Ginny sighed and was about to start walking to her next class when everyone froze, and Hermione and Fred smirked.

" Hey Ginny?" Harry had walked forward and grabbed her hand. She blushed and looked up at him.

"Yes Harry?" She wasn't looking at him, but at his hand holding hers when Harry put his fingers under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl in this school, and I was wondering if you'd fancy going out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Harry was still looking her in the eyes, but on the inside he was freaking out 'What are you doing! Why is this happening suddenly? I know I like her, but I wanted to do it privately not in front of the entire hallway, and especially not in front of her brothers!'

They all watched as Ginny's face lit up with a unsated joy and she said, " Yes Harry. I would love to accompany you to Hogsmeade." They smiled at each other and Harry took her hand. That is when they noticed the cheering. All the Gryffindors and one little Ravenclaw were all excited for the love struck puppies to get together.

So this is really just a filler chapter. I know some people don't like the Harry/Ginny pairing, but I think they are cute together. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and i would love to hear other people's opinions and ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the month had come for the foreign schools to arrive. The Bulgarians where the first to arrive and on a ship coming out of the lake no less, and then the Beauxbatons arrived in a coach pulled by the biggest horses Hermione had ever seen. She was standing next to Fred and when the ship started to rise out f the water she grabbed his hand in excitement. She didn't even realize she had done it until she felt him squeeze her hand. She blushed looking at him with a smile and went to remove her hand, but he held it tight and smiled back at her.

Fred was looking out at the lake when he felt a small hand grab his. He looked down and saw that Hermione had grabbed his hand and was staring intently at the ship coming out of the water. He smiled and squeezed her hand, and when she looked at him her face a light pink and smiled he felt his heart melt. She went to pull her hand out of his, but he kept a hold of it and smiled back at her. Together they watched the ship finish emerging and the people from Bulgaria walk past. He noticed Viktor Krum walking by and so did almost everyone else.

"It's Krum! Harry it's Krum!" Ron was practically shouting. He was standing close by, but not to close.

"He's just a quidditch player. I don't see what the big deals all about. Harry's good at quidditch too. I don't see you swooning over him Ronald." Hermione had already decided to try and be civil with Ron, but on days like this he made that hard to do.

Hermione was glaring at Ron who was giving a good glare himself. She didn't realize that Krum had heard her and looked her way, but Fred did. He didn't like the little smile he got, but he kept walking with the others from his school.

Next to come were the Beauxbatons. They watched together still holding hands when the coach alighted and the most attractive people Hogwarts had ever seen stepped out of it. Also the tallest Women anyone had seen before. All the boys were drooling as the females walked by, but when Hermione looked up at Fred he was watching her and smiling as she had been eyeing the lady and the horses that Hagrid was trying to get under control.

As the last of the Foreign student disappeared through the door the Hogwarts students followed to the Great Hall. By this time Hermione and Fred had let go of each others hands as they were having difficulty walking beside each other in the peoples rush to get to supper.

They entered the Great Hall to see the Bulgarians sitting at the Slytherine table and the Beauxbatons sitting with the Ravenclaws. The Hogwarts students all found their seats and as they sat Dumbledore stood to give a welcoming speech.

"Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts. While you are here I am hoping, you will feel at home and join us in our studies if you so wish. If you want to join the classes you can talk to Professor McGonagall. She is deputy head mistress and can help you find the classes you need. Also if you get lost students and teachers alike will be there to help you. That is it for now let's enjoy the feast." The foreign schools looked at the tables confused as there was no food, but when Dumbledore clapped his hands the table filled with all sorts of food from all the three schools.

Hermione, Fred, George, and Angelina were all discussing how the people were going to be chosen for the tournament when a striking blonde came over to the table. She smiled and She saw Ron try to crawl over the table before Harry pulled him down and Ginny put a sticking charm on his butt to keep him in his seat. Surprisingly though Harry, George, Fred and Lee were the only boys not acting weird. She seemed surprised but pointed to one of the French dishes.

 _"_ _Are you going to eat any of this?"_ The blonde asked. It was in French and the people she was addressing looked at her strangely before Hermione piped up

" _no we are done with it. It is okay if you take it with you."_ Hermione smiled and laughed a little at the girls shock and the shock of the people around her. " I went to France for the summer one year remember. I can speak some French. "Hermione smile at the girl and she smiled back. "My name is Hermione."

"My name is Fleur. It is nice to meet someone who speaks our language." Fleur smiled and thanked them for the food before she grabbed the bowl and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione saw Fred staring at her. "What?" She asked nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

Fred smiled at her nervous habit. It was one of the only ways to tell when she was nervous. "Nothing just wondering if there are any more hidden talents you haven't told us about." Fred smiled as Hermione laughed, "No, not that I'm going to tell you anyway." As they all finished eating the plates disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again.

" Now as our stomachs are full let me say a few more things. Visiting students the forbidden forest is off limits hints its name. Also Mr. Filch if you would please bring in the cup. As you all know we are here for the Triwizard Tournament. Any who wish to enter must at the very least be in their fourth year and even then it might be preferable if you didn't enter. Also the cup will be open to all students for three days. It will sit outside the Great Hall and will be open at all points of the day. There will be an age line so anyone below fourth year will not be able to enter. That is all for tonight you are dismissed."

The students all stood and left the hall to go to their various common rooms.

"Goodnight y'all," Hermione waved to her new group of friends as she made her way to bed. She heard the familiar chorus of goodnight Hermione back as she walked up the stairs to fall into bed and sleep.

Fred watched her go and looked to find the others staring at him.

"When are you going to ask her?" Angelina asked

"It's obvious she likes you." Katie said

"We agree with the girls." Lee and George said at the same time.

"Soon, I promise. I'm just trying to figure out how." Fred racked his hand through his hair and let out a huff as they all headed to their rooms to sleep. They all went to sleep with an air of excitement surrounding the castle.

So this chapter isn't as good as I had hoped and for that I'm sorry. Also sorry I didn't update sooner, but finals are right around the corner and I'm stressing. Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you wont kill me if it takes a little while to update the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was nervous. She had her name written on the paper and her school name, but she hadn't yet had the nerve to put her name in. It was down to the last few hours and yet she still couldn't seem to make feet move closer to the goblet. She wasn't nervous about entering she was more nervous that she would fail in the tasks that were to come. She'd been coming here and watching the other students pass by or put their names in, and she knew Fred was starting to worry. He'd found her there the second day just staring at the goblet.

"Hermione, that is enough. You've been acting strange since they mentioned that the cup would be here. Either put your name in now or come up to the common room it's getting late. You'll have another chance tomorrow." Fred was being stern and he was never that stern. She remembered he had his hands on his hips and was staring at her willing her to make her choice, and yet all she could do was keep staring at the cup while her mind whirled 90 to nothing with all the possibilities that could be or that could arise. Finally having enough he came closer and closer until he was standing in between her and the cup.

"You are over thinking this again Hermione. You will be perfect and even if you enter and don't win, well no one will think any less of you. You will have tried your best and that's what matters." Fred gently tilted her head up while he was talking so that she was staring into his honest eyes, and finally he reached a decision he stooped and picked her up fireman carry over his shoulder. Kicking out of her trance she had started to yell at him telling him to put her down, but he kept walking until he had reached the Gryffindor's common room. He dropped her down onto the couch much to the amusement of everybody else.

She blushed thinking back to the memory, but she had to smile a little too he was just looking out for her any friend would do the same. Finally taking a deep breath she walked forward and dropped her name into the cup. Fred believed in her and that was all that mattered she would still be a winner in his eye even if she didn't win.

Fred had been watching her for the past five minutes willing her to stop over thinking and just go for it. She had been lightning up so much this year, and he didn't want to see her draw back into herself. She had lots of friends now that she didn't have to mother. He smiled when he saw her back straighten and her move forward and drop her name into the cup. Walking over he wrapped his arm around her waist and was awarded by her jumping slightly and blushing deep red as she looked up into his face.

"Fred!" Hermione admonished, "You startled me!" Her face was still flushed and she feel it heat up even more when he pulled her closer into his side. She flicked the hand that he had on her waist and smiled. "Next time make your presence known!"

"But Mione where is the fun in that!" He smirked down at her too red face and removed his arm from around her. "I see you finally found that Gryffindor courage," He smiled at her to take the sting out and watched as her eyes lit up with mirth. They turned at a flash of white light and watched as the cup disappeared, "and just in time it would appear. Come on lets go get some dinner and see who all was chosen for the tournament."

They walked laughing the rest of the way into the Great Hall. Talking and catching up from Hermione's three day withdraw. Fred updated her on the progress of all the products and the rest of the group chatted with her about all their classes and time spent hanging in the common room. Finally Dumbledore stood and the hall went deathly quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is just about time for the Goblet to make its decision. If you will please turn your attention toward the back of the hall because the flash from the cup appearing will be bright." Dumbledore smiled at them all and turned his back to them. The other teachers followed his move as the students all turned their attention to the great doors. The flash was still bright even though they all had their backs turned, as one they all turned back and faced the Goblet. It was flickering blue and would every now and then seem to become brighter. All of a sudden the cup turned red and out of it came a small piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it and the hall waited with baited breath as they waited for him to read the first name.

"The first champion is from Drumstrang is Victor Krum! Please come forward and go through the door to the left." The hall politely clapped while the rest of the bulgarians cheered as Krum made his way to the to the front and through the appointed door. The Goblet flashed red again and out shot another piece of parchment. The hall was instantly silent as they waited. "The second champion is from Beauxbatons and it is Fleur De'clure." The hall clapped and watched as Fleur stood straightened her shoulders and followed Krum's path out of the hall. Oddly her classmates didn't seem too happy for her. As the cup flashed red again Hermione grabbed Fred's hand with a vice like grip. Fred gently squeezed her hand as he leaned down to whisper to her.

"Hermione breathe it will be what it will be." Fred didn't let go of her hand as she released the breath she'd been holding and eased her grip on his hand. The whole hall sat motionless as they watched Dumbledore read what had to be the Hogwarts champions parchment. He seemed to be lost in the reading of it and finally he looked up and smiled at the hall.

"And the third champion from Hogwarts isss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore smiled proudly down at her from the front as she stood let go of Fred's hand, straightened her shoulders, lifted her head and walked calmly through the Great Hall to the door for the champions. The roar from the school was deafening from the Gryffindore, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff table while the Slytherines just politely clapped even though some of them wore sneers. As she reached the door she looked one more time at Fred and saw him along with her other friends on their feet cheering her on. He winked at her and she smiled and went through the door.

Fred was waiting as tense as Hermione as they sat waiting for Dumbledore to announce who the Hogwarts champion was going to be. He hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't be Hermione even though he wouldn't tell her that. He was worried that she would get hurt during the trails set up to test the students' magic and skills. When he heard her name come out of Dumbledore's mouth his heart started to sink, but while he was watching Hermione and cheering her on she looked so proud and sure he couldn't help but to feel proud and excited as she walked out of the hall. When she looked back at him when she reached the door he winked and felt his heart swell with love at the sight of her smile as she pushed the door open and exited the Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

So my computer did something strange and deleted the file that contained this story off my computer. This is very disappointing as I had three new chapters to update the story with. Due to this I am deleting it off the site. Thank you to the ones who reviewed.


End file.
